Marty's Girl
by countrymusicisreallycool
Summary: Set in the alternate 1985. Marty meets a girl. They fall in love. She helps him deal with his stepdad.


**Disclaimer: I do not on back to the future.**

**Warning: Rape is part of the story do not read if this offends you. The rape is the only reason I rated this M. I tend to be paranoid.**

**Please leave reviews.**

My brother started dealing drugs when I was twelve. Our mother was dead and our father wasn't around much and we needed the money. He mostly sold cocaine, but occasionally he would sell heroin. In Hill Valley drugs weren't hard to find and it was easy to find someone to sell them to. Every since that casino opened up Hill Valley has become run down and filled with people who need an escape from their miserable life. However I was truly surprised to see Marty McFly with my brother late one night. He handed my brother some money and took a bag of coke. I was so mad at that moment. Marty McFly had everything in the world. His stepdad was Biff Tannin, the richest man in Hill Valley. What was Marty McFly doing buying drugs from my brother? He was the last person on earth who needed an escape. I couldn't stop myself; I had to tell him what a jerk he was.

"What the hell are doing out here rich boy?"

My brother looked horrified, "Stella, get out of here!"

Marty McFly looked at me for a minute and then said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean all the people who buy drugs from my brother have problems they want to forget. You don't have any problems."

Marty laughed, a warm friendly laugh that seemed to ease the tension in the alley. "I've got my share of problems. Things are tough all over."

Without another word he turned and walked out of the alley. As soon as he was gone my brother turned to me, "Stella, I've told you a million times to stay in the house when I'm dealing. I sell drugs to some danger people. You are a sixteen year old girl, bad things happen to sixteen year old girls in bad neighborhoods at night. Especially when people are high."

I wasn't listening though, I was thinking about Marty and what his problems were. I thought about it all night and the next morning I was still puzzling over it. By the afternoon it was driving me crazy. What problems did Marty McFly have?

I decided to go visit my mom's gravestone. It had been a few months since I had been down there and I wanted to put some flowers on her headstone. On my way to her grave I saw Marty at his father's grave. For some reason I felt like I should sit next to him. "Hi."

He looked up startled, "Hi, you're Stella right?"

I was surprised he remembered my name, "Yeah, we met last night. What did you mean when you said things are tough all over?"

He seemed surprised by the question, "I meant that everyone has problems." He looked at his father's grave. "Like my dad's murder, whoever it was that killed him never got caught."

"I'm sorry."

"I know who it was."

It was my turn to be surprised, "Who?"

"Biff."

"The Biff? Biff Tannin?"

"Yeah, I mean who benefited the most from his death? Who married his widow? Who owns a gun exactly like the one that killed my dad? Who has the money to keep the police from suspecting him?"

"Biff, the luckiest man in America."

"Exactly."

Marty and I talked for hours that day and everyday after that. He stopped using coke. I guess talking about his problems made them easier. His problems were worse then mine in a way. His brother was on parole, his sister in debt and his mother an alcoholic. His stepfather beat his mother and would sometimes punch Marty. And of course Marty was sent from boarding school to boarding school.

One night I got a phone call from Marty. He told me that he had run away from the boarding school he was going to and that I should meet him the apartment on the 27th floor. I went up to the 27th floor and didn't see Marty. I sat down to wait for him. Biff came into the room. "You're that slut from the streets that Marty likes!"

He grabbed my arm and I tried to get away. But Biff was stronger than me and he forced me to the ground. He tore my clothes off and took his off. He raped me. I cried and begged him to stop. When he was done he put his clothes back on and started to leave. Just then Marty came into the room.

He took in the scene, me lying naked on the floor and Biff leaving the room. "What did you do to her?" But Biff just pushed him and left the room.

I felt tears building up in my eyes and I began to cry, "Marty."

He grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and wrapped it around me. "Are you okay Stella?"

I just cried onto his shoulder. He held on to me.

"Stella I'm going to call the police."

"No. They won't believe you."

"Stella we can't let him get away with it!"

"Marty, he's Biff Tannin. No one will believe two teenagers. Especially not you, since ever time you get in trouble they put it in the newspapers. Face it Marty it would just look like you were jealous of your stepdad."

"But he raped you!"

"It doesn't matter Marty. There's no proof."

"You're probably right. I'll get you some clothes."

He came back with clothes. "There Linda's. She won't mind."

"Thanks Marty. I'm scared."

"Of what."

"Of walking home. Of leaving you. Of not having you to protect me."

"It's okay you can stay here for the night. Come into my room."

I got up and walked into Marty's room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What do you want?"

"Order a pizza."

"Okay."

He ordered the pizza and sat down next to me. "It should be here in half an hour."

I burst into tears.

"What's wrong Stella?"

"I just realized, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Marty there's nothing you can do. Unless you have a time machine."

"I wish I had one."

"Well you don't. And I need you out of jail. So don't go and attack Biff."


End file.
